Bad Luck
by lana-nana
Summary: Our favorite Tortallans aren't having a very good day (notice the title)
1. Part One: Dirty Mirrors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting in this fic. They belong to Tamora Pierce. I just own the lousy plot that I thought up of one day. I find this fic VERY stupid (like all my other ones) Flames are ALWAYS welcome. I really don't mind (yup, I'm that kinda person)  
  
  
  
PART ONE: DIRTY MIRRORS  
  
  
  
Alanna, Thayet, and Numair were in a room filled with mirrors. Numair, as usual, was studying some spell in a book. Alanna and Thayet looked once at Numair and then looked away. They both knew that Numair wasn't going to talk at all to them so they left him alone.  
  
Thayet was inspecting a mirror and Alanna was sitting on the floor, half asleep when Onua walked in. She looked at Alanna and Thayet and smiled. She looked once at Numair, and then looked away. She didn't want to bother the mage, and didn't want to get him started on talking about some stupid spell again like she did last time.  
  
"These mirrors are very dirty," said Thayet. Alanna and Onua looked at Thayet oddly, and then started inspecting the mirrors too. Numair didn't even look up.  
  
After a while of close examination, Alanna looked at Thayet and said, "Thayet, I don't know how you do it. You're a genius!"  
  
Thayet and Onua looked at Alanna oddly. Thayet shrugged.  
  
"Err…"  
  
"These mirrors definitely need some cleaning," Alanna continued.  
  
"Alanna…"  
  
"Come on! Let's get to it!"  
  
Onua shook her head and said loudly, "Okay, Alanna. Let's clean the mirrors together." Thayet shot Onua a what-do-you-think-you're doing look. Onua just smiled.  
  
A servant came in with 3 pails of water, 9 sponges *A/N Did Tortall even have sponges? * and 6 bars of soap*A/N Did Tortall have soap?!? I think they did...*  
  
The three women quickly started washing the very dirty mirrors. Thayet watched Onua and Alanna scrubbing away the smudges and dust. She was the Queen of Tortall, and queens didn't wash mirrors and do servants work. Thayet looked at Alanna. Alanna was a noble! She shouldn't be washing mirrors either. And Onua? She was a horse mistress, not a servant.  
  
Sighing, Thayet picked up a green sponge and dipped it in a pail with a bar of soap floating in it. Slowly, the Queen started running the sponge up and down the mirror.  
  
As much as she tried, Thayet couldn't get the mirror any cleaner. She asked Onua what she was doing wrong. Onua just stared at Thayet and shook her head. "You're not rubbing hard enough," was all she said and she returned back to scrubbing.  
  
Thayet looked at the mirror and gulped. Now what was she supposed to do? Picking up the sponge again, Thayet started scrubbing, harder this time.  
  
Moving to the side a little to scrub the very top of the mirror, Thayet knocked over her pail and spilled the water on Onua. Onua yelped (the water was very cold) and jumped up, bumping back into Thayet. Thayet was knocked back into the mirror, when she heard the sound of glass shattering.  
  
When Thayet stood up and looked at the mirror, she gasped. The mirror had broken, shards of glass all over the floor. And someone was laughing.  
  
Alanna was rolling around on the floor, laughing her head off.  
  
Thayet was very angry. "What's so funny?" she demanded.  
  
Alanna just kept laughing. And laughing.  
  
"Alanna," Onua said to the knight who was overcome with laughter.  
  
"Alanna!" cried Thayet.  
  
"ALANNA!" both of them yelled.  
  
Alanna stopped laughing for a few seconds. She had to catch her breath too. Then she started laughing again.  
  
Onua looked at the pail of very cold water and smiled. She picked it up and dumped it over Alanna's head.  
  
Alanna immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Thank you Onua," said Thayet. Looking at Alanna, Thayet said to her, "Now what were you laughing about?"  
  
"Me? I was laughing at you!"  
  
"Why?" asked Onua.  
  
"Because Thayet looked so funny. And now she's going to have 7 years of bad luck! HaHaHaHa!"  
  
"What do you mean I'm going to have seven years of bad luck?" cried Thayet.  
  
"You broke a mirror!" Alanna yelled back  
  
"That's just a superstition!" Thayet yelled, even louder. *A/N I don't think that there's superstitions in Tortall. At least, not the breaking the mirror thing with seven years of bad luck thing*  
  
"So? You're still going to have seven years of bad luck. And I don't!" Alanna said, making fun of Thayet.  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that!" Thayet yelled and jumped onto Alanna, ramming her against the mirror she had cleaned.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Alanna. The mirror shattered and also got very wet (remember, Onua dumped a pail of water on Alanna).  
  
"HaHa!" Thayet started laughing very hard. "You've got seven years of bad luck now too!"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You pushed me! That's no fair! No fair! And since you pushed me, I didn't REALLY break the mirror so…" Alanna whined.  
  
"Quit…complaining. You…have…bad luck and you…know it!" Thayet said between laughs.  
  
"Wait a sec! You didn't even believe in the stupid superstition thing before. You believe in it now?" cried Alanna.  
  
"Well, yea…sorta. Not really…but I guess you could say that…"  
  
"That means you have bad luck too just like me!" cried Alanna.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Do TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"Can you two please be quiet?" called Numair from across the room. He was already very annoyed with the two (Onua had fled the room once Alanna and Thayet started arguing)  
  
Alanna and Thayet looked at each other and smiled evilly. They walked over to Numair and Alanna tapped Numair on the shoulder. He dropped the mirror he had been holding *A/N I don't know why Numair was holding a mirror. Probably admiring his looks*  
  
The mirror fell out of Numair's hand and onto the floor, shattering. Numair turned around to face the two women, outraged.  
  
They were laughing so hard and so red from all the laughing that Numair immediately lost his anger and started laughing too.  
  
"You've got…seven…years of bad…luck just…like us!" Alanna said between laughs.  
  
"That's just a superstition!" Numair said right away.  
  
"Maybe…it is…but right now I…don't really care…I just…need…to stop laughing!" Thayet managed to say before she fell down onto the floor laughing so hard she thought she would explode.  
  
The door opened and Buri walked in with Raoul. The moment they saw three people laughing their heads off and three broken mirrors on the floor, they shut the door and ran away.  
  
That only made the three laugh harder. 


	2. Part two: Unfortunate Victims of Bad Luc...

PART TWO: UNFORTUNATE VICTIMS OF BAD LUCK  
  
"Is bad luck contagious?" Numair asked Alanna the next day.  
  
"Yup, sure is!" Alanna said happily.  
  
"Then why are you so happy about it?"  
  
" 'Cause now people will stay away from me and I won't have to go to a bunch of boring meetings either. Plus, today's the first Midwinter ball, and I don't have to go."  
  
"But how am I supposed to teach my classes if I can't even step in a room without spreading my bad luck?" Numair said, very unhappily.  
  
"Get someone else to teach your classes!"  
  
"But I want to teach them!"  
  
"Too bad! You won't be able to for seven years. And what about Daine? You won't be able to go near her either."  
  
Numair turned very pale.  
  
"But what about you?" Numair said. "You won't be able to go near George OR your children. Just me and Thayet."  
  
Alanna turned very pale too.  
  
"Uh…gotta run!" Alanna said and ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Numair walked into his room, despaired and completely hopeless. He guessed that Thayet and Alanna were too.  
  
Suddenly, Daine came out of their bedroom and smiled at Numair. She walked toward him.  
  
"No! Daine, stay back!" Numair cried and backed up against the wall.  
  
Daine burst into tears and wailed, "Numair! I thought you loved me!" and ran back inside.  
  
"Daine! Wait! I didn't mean-," Numair was cut off by the slam of the bedroom door.  
  
* * *  
  
George was in their palace room when Alanna walked in. She looked completely lost and despaired. And hopeless.  
  
George got up from his seat by the fireplace and came over to Alanna  
  
"George! Don't come near me!" Alanna yelled, her voice full of urgency.  
  
"But-," George said.  
  
"Did you hear me? Don't come near me!" Alanna cried.  
  
"Alanna, is something the matter?"  
  
Oh yes! Of course there is! But everything will be all right in seven years! Until then, stay out of my sight!" Alanna ran out of the room, leaving George completely shocked.  
  
* * *  
  
Thayet, completely unaware of the fact that bad luck was contagious *A/N I don't think it really is. Is it? HeHe* sat next to Jon in their room.  
  
Jon took Thayet's hand and said, "Are you alright?" Thayet looked very worried.  
  
"Jon, yesterday I broke a mirror," Thayet whispered.  
  
Jon smiled. "Is that all? You shouldn't be worried about that. We have plenty of mirrors in-," Jon stopped when Alanna ran into the room.  
  
When Alanna saw Jon and Thayet sitting next to each other, Jon holding her hand, she cried, "OH NO!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Numair ran down the hall to find Alanna and Thayet when he ran into George. (Actually, he stopped a few feet away from him because he didn't want George to catch his bad luck)  
  
"Numair! Do you know why Alanna's been acting so strangely? She told me to get out of her sight for seven years," George said.  
  
"No time to explain. I have to go!"  
  
Numair ran past him and toward the King's room (he knew everyone was there) George followed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna hurriedly pulled Thayet and Jon apart.  
  
"Alanna!" cried Jon.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Thayet.  
  
"Thayet broke a mirror," Alanna told Jon.  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" Jon said.  
  
"The big deal is that she has seven years of bad luck now," Alanna cried, exasperated.  
  
"Who cares if I have bad luck?" Thayet asked Alanna.  
  
"Bad luck is contagious! Honestly, people these days." Alanna was truly vexed now.  
  
Numair ran into the room, panting. George came in after him.  
  
Alanna smacked her forehead. "George, get out of here!"  
  
"Alanna, tell me what's going on!" George said.  
  
"Never mind that. Get out of here before you catch all of our bad luck!"  
  
"Bad luck?" George was clearly baffled.  
  
"What do we do now?" said Numair.  
  
"No one touch him. Unless you want him to get our bad luck," said Alanna.  
  
"What about me?" Jon asked.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "You've got bad luck too."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You were holding my hand," Thayet said sadly.  
  
"There's no proof that any of us have bad luck though," Jon pointed out.  
  
"Exactly," George said, agreeing, although having no idea on what they were talking about.  
  
Alanna and Numair glared at the three. They could clearly see that they all had bad luck, minus George. Everyone except George had the words UNFORTUNATE VICTIM OF BAD LUCK floating above their head *A/N I know that was really stupid*  
  
Jon should have been able to see it too because he was a mage, (which means only mages can see the words) but he wasn't paying enough attention.  
  
"Is there anyway we can make sure if we have bad luck or not?" said Thayet, sounding concerned.  
  
"Jon, look at everyone in the room and tell us what you see," said Alanna.  
  
He did so, turning very pale once he looked.  
  
"But…how can this be?" Jon sounded very scared.  
  
"What?" George and Thayet both said at the same time.  
  
"We all have words floating above our heads!" Jon cried.  
  
"Except George because he doesn't have bad luck yet," Numair put in.  
  
"Words?" Thayet asked.  
  
"Unfortunate victim of bad luck," Jon whispered.  
  
"How can we be sure?" George said, still trying to make the point that no on in the room had bad luck. But he was having very bad luck on it. *uh-oh* George thought. "Never mind. I take that back. I'll trust your opinions."  
  
"Good, because have to get ready for the ball," said Jon.  
  
"What?!?" Alanna, Thayet, and Numair all said at the same time.  
  
"You didn't know that there was a ball tonight?" George asked, amazed.  
  
"NO!!!" all three yelled. *A/N as in they DO know, like "No, we do know"*  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to dispute you're little crisis then," George said and ran out of the room.  
  
"No, you're staying here," Alanna called to George as she used her Gift (and starting to glow purple) to stop him from going any further.  
  
When Alanna stopped glowing, everyone heard an "oink!" outside.  
  
Alanna ran outside to pull George back inside.  
  
Everyone heard Alanna cry "Oh no!" and they all ran outside.  
  
Alanna was holding a struggling and very big pig that resembled George (big body and big nose)  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" said Thayet.  
  
"Did you do that on purpose?" asked Jon.  
  
"This is very bad," Numair said.  
  
The pig oinked, as if he were agreeing.  
  
"I don't know what we're going to do with him. And I didn't do this on purpose. I would NEVER turn my husband into a pig!" said Alanna.  
  
"Then why is he one?" asked Thayet.  
  
"Bad luck," was all she could say.  
  
  
  
Okay, for those of you who didn't get what the bad luck Alanna, Thayet, and Numair experienced so far, here it is: Alanna - George got turned into a pig (duh!) Thayet - Jon got bad luck from her. Numair - Daine thinks Numair doesn't lover her anymore. And more bad luck to come soon! 


	3. Part Three: Midwinter (Bad) Luck

Disclaimer: Don't own em. All the characters belong to the great Tamora Pierce. ~sigh~  
  
PART THREE: MIDWINTER (BAD) LUCK  
  
"The first thing we have to do is get a charm that'll prevent us from spreading our bad luck," said Numair. He, Alanna, Thayet, and Jon were in Jon's study making plans for what to do with their bad luck.  
  
"Is there even such a thing?" Jon asked, unconvinced.  
  
"Of course there is!" said Numair.  
  
"Then you had better get some of them soon. The ball starts in a few hours and me 'n Thayet have to get ready for the ball."  
  
"You're going to the ball?" said Alanna.  
  
"Yes, we are," Thayet said calmly.  
  
"They ARE the King and Queen, Alanna," Numair reminded her.  
  
"Oh yea!" Alanna said, blushing.  
  
"What about you two? Aren't you going?" asked Jon.  
  
"NO!" both Alanna and Numair said together.  
  
Jon frowned.  
  
"Oh come on Alanna. You have to go!" said Thayet.  
  
"Do not," Alanna shot back.  
  
"Do too," Thayet replied calmly.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Oh brother, not this again!" Numair said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The two men left the two women to argue while they talked about other important matters.  
  
"So Numair, are YOU going to the ball?" Jon asked the mage.  
  
"Err…Jon…you see…I kinda got a problem with Daine and all…" Numair said slowly.  
  
"In other words, you're not going."  
  
"Uh…yea?"  
  
"That's a big no-no," Jon said, staring up at the taller man.  
  
"Jon, I'm not going to the ball," Numair said, a bit too calm.  
  
"Numair, you're my best mage. You have to show up."  
  
"No I don't. I don't want a bunch of air-headed court ladies swarming around me like they do every time I go to one of these balls. I've got Daine."  
  
"But you said you had a conflict with her."  
  
"Oh, that was just a misunderstanding."  
  
The arguing had finally stopped between Alanna and Thayet. Thayet had won, meaning Alanna had to go to the ball. HaHa.  
  
* * *  
  
Daine was in her room, sulking. Why had Numair acted the way he did a while ago? Was it something she had done? Something she had said? Or was he in love with someone else? Daine suddenly had the horrible thought that Numair had finally woken up to see a baby girl when he wanted a mature and grown- up one about his own age.  
  
Kitten, her dragon, came into the room and climbed up onto the bed to try and comfort her.  
  
Daine smiled sadly and said to the little dragon, "If only I knew what this was all really about."  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna made her way down the hall and to the ballroom. She was supposed to meet Numair, Thayet, and Jon there before the ball began to talk about what they were going to do. Numair was going to give each of them one of the bad luck preventing and back luck preventing of spread charms. *A/N What other name could I think of? *  
  
Numair was already there when Alanna got to the ballroom.  
  
"You look nice," Numair said jokingly.  
  
Alanna glared at him and said, "Oh, stop it."  
  
She was wearing black breeches, a white shirt, and a gray tunic. Alanna didn't want to wear a dress. She didn't feel like it and she didn't want to go to the ball in the first place. So she dressed simply. Very simply.  
  
Numair had also dressed plainly.  
  
Jon and Thayet walked into the ballroom a few minutes later. They, being the King and Queen, had to dress in a good manner and had to dress a little fancy.  
  
"Well, do you have them?" said Jon.  
  
"Here you go." Numair handed everyone a charm. Each one was green and red *A/N Christmas colors anyone? * on a leather thong.  
  
"Are you sure these'll work?" said Thayet, eyeing hers in distaste. What horrible colors! She thought to herself.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Numair said, annoyed.  
  
"Ah yes, and hopefully I won't turn anyone else into a pig now," Alanna said grumpily.  
  
"Say, what ever happened to George?" Numair wanted to know.  
  
"Thom's watching him."  
  
"Imagine the look on the boy's face when you show up in his room saying to watch over a pig that's really his father," Numair mused.  
  
"Did you tell him it was really George?" said Thayet.  
  
"Of course not! Who knows what he would do then," Alanna said.  
  
People were already starting to come into the ballroom.  
  
"We'd better go now," Jon told the others.  
  
Everyone said their farewells and Jon and Thayet walked away.  
  
"Now what?" said Alanna.  
  
"Well, I have to explain things to Daine. You should explain things to Geo –," Numair said when Alanna interrupted.  
  
"Have you already forgotten he's a pig now?"  
  
"Change him back!"  
  
"Something could go wrong again."  
  
"Nothing's going to go wrong. The charms will prevent that."  
  
"I'm still not taking any chances. I might turn him into something awful."  
  
"Suit yourself," Numair said and also walked away.  
  
Now what was Alanna supposed to do?  
  
* * *  
  
Numair walked slowly to his room. How was he going to explain things to Daine?  
  
Daine had already gone to the ball when Numair arrived back in their room. The packaging for the charms was still on his desk.  
  
He picked it up and was about to throw it away when the label caught his eye.  
  
It said:  
  
WARNING: THERE IS STILL A CHANCE THAT BAD LUCK WILL STILL SPREAD. IF EVENT DOES OCCUR, SAY THAT YOU'RE VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY AND RUN AWAY. CHANCES ARE THAT THE PERSON WON'T BE VERY PLEASED WITH YOU. TRY TO AVOID FLYING OBJECTS THROWN AT YOU. CHARMS LAST FOR 7 DAYS.  
  
(yes, very stupid indeed)  
  
Numair stared at the label. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
* * *  
  
George the pig was rolling around on the floor and playing with Thom when Alanna stormed in.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Thom asked Alanna.  
  
"What's wrong is that you're father is a pig and that I have seven years of bad luck because I broke a mirror," said Alanna, trying to stay calm.  
  
"What?!?!? Dad's a PIG???" Thom stared at the pig. Now that he looked closely, the pig DID sort of look like his father. "Can you change him back?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Mom, please?"  
  
"Oh alright. But don't blame me if something bad happens."  
  
Alanna started glowing purple again as she attempted to change George back to his normal self.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't work.  
  
George was now a goose.  
  
"MOM!!! WHAT DID YOU DO???" cried Thom.  
  
"I told you something like this was going to happen."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Now you're father's a goose. What? Did you like him as a pig?"  
  
George the goose honked angrily.  
  
"Can you try again?" Thom said.  
  
"Do you really want me too?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
* * *  
  
Down the hall he went. Numair had to tell Alanna, Jon, and Thayet about the label.  
  
He reached Alanna's room first. He opened the door without knocking. And stopped dead.  
  
George was now a shifting monster. First a goose, then a horse, then a dog, and then a cow.  
  
"What is it with farm animals?" cried Alanna. She was absolutely outraged.  
  
"Alanna, there's something I need to tell you," said Numair.  
  
"Well you're a bit late," Alanna shot back.  
  
"What I was going to tell you," Numair said, ignoring what Alanna said and the glare she gave him, "Was that there's a chance that back luck can still spread and that…"  
  
"That I'll still have bad luck. Yea, I kind of figured that out," Alanna looked at the shape shifting George and shook her head. "Can you stop that?"  
  
George the sheep (currently) shook his head.  
  
"Can you stop it, Numair?"  
  
"Well, I could try, but there's still the risk…"  
  
"Fine. But we have to tell Jon and Thayet. Thom," Alanna looked at her son, "Watch your father and don't let anyone come in."  
  
"Alright," said Thom.  
  
Alanna and Numair made their way to the door. Alanna looked back and said to Thom, "And stay out of trouble."  
  
* * *  
  
Daine walked out of her room, absolutely miserable. She was walking to the ballroom, still thinking about Numair and what had happened earlier that day. Where was he now? Was he off with some older and more mature woman?  
  
She still couldn't shake her thoughts of Numair away when she had arrived at the ball. A page offered her a drink, which she accepted gladly.  
  
There was no sign of Numair anywhere, which was probably good. Daine didn't know if she had the nerve to face him again.  
  
Wait! Was that him?  
  
"Uh-oh." Daine ducked behind a tall man to stay out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
Numair rushed into the ballroom with Alanna closely following. He ran straight to the King and Queen, pushing through the crowds of people in the room.  
  
"Jon!" Numair called out halfway across the room to the King. Many people stared at the blackrobe mage.  
  
Numair and Alanna pushed through the rest of the crowd and said urgently, "Jon, the charms won't work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They work, but there's still a chance that bad luck will still spread. And you still have bad luck. Ask Alanna."  
  
Jon looked at Alanna.  
  
"Oh, yea. George, instead of a pig, is now a shape-shifting monster!" Alanna whispered, loud enough for only the four to hear.  
  
"So how can we get rid of our bad luck?" said Thayet.  
  
"Why don't we wait for seven years and pray to the Gods every day and hope nothing bad happens," Alanna said sarcastically.  
  
"Any other options?" said Jon. Both Numair and Alanna shook their heads. "Oh well. Something'll come up. I hope."  
  
* * *  
  
Nothing did however. The rest of the night passed by slowly. Alanna and Numair did their best to avoid everyone while Jon and Thayet excused themselves from the ball, saying they had important business to attend to. The latter met privately for the fourth time that day.  
  
Since it was obvious that the charms weren't working (George was still a shape-shifting freak, Daine wouldn't speak to Numair or look at him, and Jon and Thayet were having a very hard time making up more excuses as to why they had to leave during important meetings and balls), the four needed to come up with a new plan, and fast.  
  
"There HAS to be something that we can do!" said Thayet.  
  
"Like?" said Numair.  
  
"I don't know. But there has to be a way to get rid of our bad luck."  
  
"Perhaps we could give our bad luck to someone else," said Alanna.  
  
"And who would that be?" asked Jon.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Thank you so much for sharing your idea."  
  
"It might actually work," Numair put in. "Who exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking about giving our bad luck to…to the…uh…the dumpling man! Yea, that's who. The dumpling man!" Alanna cried and laughed hysterically. She fell down onto the floor, rolling around and laughing her head off.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Jon.  
  
"I have no idea but I think Alanna's just lost it," said Numair.  
  
"Was it the stress?" said Thayet.  
  
"No, I think it was her bad luck."  
  
"Wonderful," said Thayet.  
  
"How do we get her out of here?" Jon said over the knight's laughter.  
  
"Let's take her back to her room," replied Numair.  
  
Alanna was taken back to her room with the help of Thayet (no servants could be called in to take her back without them getting bad luck)  
  
When Thayet returned, Jon and Numair were deep in discussion.  
  
"What do we do with our bad luck?" Jon asked Numair for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
"Shhh! I'm trying to think!"  
  
"Well hurry up. I have to return to the ball soon."  
  
Suddenly Onua ran into the room.  
  
"ONUA! GET OUT OF HERE!" everyone in the room cried.  
  
"What?!" said the K'mir.  
  
"We have bad luck," replied Thayet.  
  
"So?" Onua said, confused.  
  
"Don't you remember? That day I Alanna and I broke some mirrors? Do you remember ANYTHING?" Thayet looked very worried.  
  
"Uh…I don't think I remember anything. Maybe I do. Let's see…" Onua walked out of the room, muttering to herself. Thayet heard a "who am I anyway?" from Onua and turned very pale.  
  
"I don't like this one bit," Thayet whispered. She turned to the two men and said, "We have to find a way to deal with our problem, and fast. Our bad luck isn't going away. I think Onua just lost her memory."  
  
"Alanna's gone insane. George is still a shape-shifting monster," said Jon.  
  
"And Daine won't talk to me at all," said Numair. (it's not that bad is it?)  
  
Jon and Thayet looked at him questioningly.  
  
"She thinks I don't love her anymore," said Numair.  
  
Jon shook his head. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Both Thayet and Numair said.  
  
"The worst possible thing that could happen in a time like this would be the that all the stables burned down and that pirates started attacking the coast."  
  
Buri ran into the room, panting.  
  
"BURI! GET OUT OF HERE!" everyone in the room cried again.  
  
"What?!" said the K'mir.  
  
"We have bad luck," replied Thayet.  
  
"So?" Buri said, confused.  
  
"Great, not this again," muttered Numair *A/N This is the same conversation they had with Onua*  
  
"Numair and I broke some mirrors the other day," Thayet explained to Buri.  
  
"So? What's the big deal?"  
  
"Oh never mind!" said Thayet. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, right. Stefan wanted me to tell you that all the stables are burning. Pirate's Swoop sent word that pirates are attacking all along the coast."  
  
Thayet and Numair looked at each other, then at the King and cried, "JON!!!"  
  
  
  
Hehe. The end of part three. So did you like it? And have you noticed that I used the word bad luck A LOT? No duh! It's the title of the story. And basically the whole story's about bad luck. I'm thinking about putting in more superstitions like walking under a ladder (but sadly, Tortall doesn't have any ladders ~sigh~) or opening an umbrella inside (I don't know if Tortall has any umbrellas. Emelan does. But Tortall?) So anyway, I'm off writing part four (aka chapter four) Toodles for now.  
  
–Satiaus  
  
P.S. Remember I don't care if you flame me. But I do care if you flame me for no apparent reason. So don't do that! Grrr… ~cough cough~ Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go feed my rabbit. 


End file.
